In Memory of Lucario
by Slight Negative
Summary: Takes place the night after "Lucario and the mystery of Mew"  Ash is upset about Lucario's sacrifice and thinks of sacrificing himself as well  Can his friend May talk him out of it?  Advanced Shipping One shot :


In Memory of Lucario

May's POV

Ash hadn't been acting like himself at all, I couldn't blame him though. He'd just watch Lucario sacrifice himself for Mew, after Mew nearly died for our lives. Who would have thought that the Tree of Beginning would almost be our grave? Anyway, Lucario had died about 3 hours ago. Ash tried to be brave, but when we were about to go to sleep, he said he'll be here soon. I couldn't sleep well, knowing Ash was depressed. I had to go help him.

I quietly got up from my sleeping bag and stepped over Max and Brock who were out cold. Ash's sleeping bag was empty, except for Pikachu who was sleeping on top of it. Where could he have gone? I started looking around the field when I heard someone faintly crying.

"It should have been me, not Lucario. He should have still been here. Why did he push me at the last second? I feel so selfish." I looked past a tall rock and saw Ash sitting against it, crying into his hands.

"I miss you Lucario. Sir Aaron is a lucky man to have a pokemon like you." As I tried to get a bit closer, stepped on a twig and it snapped. Ash whipped his head around and I quickly hid behind the rock. He sighed.

"If anyone's there, please, I need some help." Ash whispered. I sighed and walked out from behind the rock.

"Hi May, I thought you'd be asleep." Ash said. "Couldn't sleep, I thought you'd be out like a light." I sat next to him. "I can't stop thinking about Lucario." Ash pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"Ash, Lucario is with Sir Aaron again, he's happier there." I assured. "I know, but, I just can't let it go." Ash stood up. "I'm going back to the Tree May. I need to go and give my Aura to Mew." He lifted up his vest and unclipped his pokeballs.

"Take these May. Take care of them. Tell Brock and Max that they were good friends. Good bye May." Ash forced the pokeballs into my hands and turned away. He started to walk away. I put the pokeballs into my bag and chased after him.

"Ash, you are not going to do this!" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"I made up my mind, I'm going May." "No you're not! I'm not letting you!" I grasped onto his shoulders and yelled. "You're going to wake up Brock and Max!" He warned. "I don't care, you're not dying!" He gritted his teeth.

"May! Listen to me! I'm doing what I want!" He grabbed my wrists off my shoulder and pushed them away,

"No!" I argued but Ash growled. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ash pushed me back and I fell to the ground. He then stood over me but shook his head quickly.

"What have I done?" He backed up and then turned around, starting to sprint towards the Tree. I stood up and chased after him. I started to lose sight of him. I saw him eventually stop, taking a quick breath.

"Ash! Wait up!" He looked at me, but then started running again. I was catching up to him quickly, but at the last second, he jumped to a lower shelf on the cliff. I jumped after him, but I lost ground on him.

"May, you're just gonna hurt yourself!" Ash called out. "I don't care! Please stop!" He continued running away. I sprinted after him and I got close. I dove and tackled him and we both tumbled to the bank of a river.

"Can't you let me do what I want?" Ash fought. "You're trying to commit suicide! I'm not gong to let you!" I pinned him down by his wrists. "Why do you care what I do anyway?" He asked white trying to free himself.

"You think I don't care? Ash, you're my best friend! I don't want you to kill yourself!" I yelled. "Yeah right! If I died, you wouldn't even shed a single tear!" This ticked me off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ASH! I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO KEEP YOU ON THIS PLANET WITH YOUR FRIENDS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I DON'T CARE!" I started crying. Ash stopped fighting.

"I'm sorry May, I didn't realize that." We both stood up. "Thanks for stopping me." Ash smiled. I wiped my eyes with my arm. "Do you really think Lucario is happy?" He asked.

"To be honest, he's probably more happy where he is now." I answered. We both sat down on the riverbank. "I hope so, that would mean his sacrifice was good for him too." Ash gave a smirk.

"May, look." He pointed at something flying not far overhead.

"It's Mew." I said, the small pink legendary stopped and looked at us. He flew down and hovered in front of us.

"Thanks for saving us before." Ash petted Mew. He then morphed into Pikachu.

"Oh yeah, I wonder if Pikachu is ok." I looked at Ash. "He was fast asleep when I went looking for you." I answered. "Good, I was hoping I was the only one hurt by this." Mew then transformed back into his regular self and took off.

"Bye Mew, we'll see you around!" Ash waved. "We should head back now." He said to me. I nodded. We turned around and started the walk back to the camp.

"Hey May, how did you know I was upset about Lucario?" Ash asked. "I know you well. When something is wrong, I just know." I smiled. He laughed a bit. "Again, thanks for being there." He whispered. There was a long silence. I felt something touch my hand. It was Ash, or, his hand at least. He glanced at me and quickly pulled his hand away when he noticed I was looking,

"Sorry May, I just… wasn't thinking," Ash apologized. "No it's ok." I said. I grabbed his hand and his face turned a bright red.

"May, can I tell you something?" Ash stopped. "Sure, what is it?" I turned to him. "You see I kind of… I wanted to tell you that… what I'm trying to say is…" Ash couldn't speak right. "Ash, you're my best friend, nothing you say will change that." I assured. "I think I l-love you." He turned away quickly and pulled his hat down.

"Don't hate me May, but I really needed to get that off my chest." He sighed. "Ash, I think I might feel the same." His head shot up and turned to me.

"Are you serious?" He asked eagerly. I simply nodded. He hugged me and I felt tears run onto my shoulder that came from Ash.

"I can't believe this, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that May." He pulled back a bit and stared at me. We both leaned in and kissed. It wasn't intentional for me, but at that moment, I knew that both our feelings were mutual.

"Hey guys, are you…" Ash broke the kiss and looked up at Brock who rubbed his eyes. "No need to mind me, continue." Brock smiled and began to walk away.

"Oh and May." Brock called. "It seems you got the courage, finally." He laughed before turning away. Me and Ash turned to each other again.

"I love you May." He said before hugging me again.

A/N: Well, that's it. Advanced Shipping is FTW!

R.I.P. Lucario


End file.
